


only in the right time

by karlamartinova



Category: Jane by Design
Genre: F/M, First Time, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlamartinova/pseuds/karlamartinova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only in the right time

Billy slides his hand down her waist and she gasps, closes her eyes from embarrassment and arousal and hopes that her face isn’t making any unflattering grimace. Jane knows that this is Billy, Billy who saw her without make-up, in her first horrible creations, in Ben’s shirts but yes, this is Billy and somehow she feels fragile.

He feels it too, his touches are soft, careful, like she could break under his hands and she reaches up and palms his cheek. He smiles and her heart melts. The look in his eye is the same as always, yet her body react differently to it. It feels warmer too.

And to think, this was supposed to be any other evening.

She had gotten an evening off, had decided not to attend another fashion party because getting up early wasn’t as easy as it used to be. But instead of crashing in, she had called Billy, mentioned The Exorcist and suddenly he was knocking on the front door with pizza in his hand and Jane couldn’t believe that there ever was a possibility of losing her best friend.

“Well, Janey, I got promised a snuggle on the couch,” he had raised his eyebrows at her and Jane hit him on his arm before dragging him inside.

“If the pizza is half veggie, I might consider it,” she had smiled over her shoulder that was suddenly just naked flesh and Billy flushed and Jane really didn’t know what to think of it so she didn’t and instead played the DVD. He found his favourite spot on their couch and she found hers right next to him and it was any evening of the last 10 years. But something was different, different ever since he said “it’s you” to a different girl and Jane had almost lost her job but then he was at her side explaining and it was all right again. Next day Zoe broke up with him and week after unsurprisingly started dating Nick Fadden.

Surprisingly Billy hadn’t mind and they had stayed friends, but Zoe orbited completely out of their circle and suddenly it was just the two of them again and it could have been the same except it wasn’t.Firstly, Billy had never told her why they had broken up so suddenly and secondly, she had stopped pushing him for an answer all too soon.

They had tried to start over, to be friends, to do everything they did before but it just wouldn’t work, it was like trying to push a square through a circle opening, it just didn’t fit. But Jane had refused to stop trying, so she called him tonight like she called him yesterday and now they were watching The Exorcist for the seventh time and she sniffed his cologne and released a sigh and he looked at her with his eyes full of something that wasn’t there before.

“Scared?” his voice sounded teasing, and Jane couldn’t help and poked him into his side. He let out a very girly squeal and Jane started to laugh because maybe they could be themselves again. It was just a moment, too short to be even called like that and then Billy had started to tickle her. “Now you should be,” he said in a low almost-threatening voice and she tried to duck under his arm and run but he held her by her waist and she made the mistake of looking up.

Jane had never problem admitting that deep down she was a sucker for romance, she loved Casablanca and Gone With The Wind and dreamt of having a passionate romance with someone who will write poems about her. Nick wasn’t a poet, neither was Eli but looking up on Billy, his hands shaking as he was reaching for her, she realized she never wanted that kind of love.

She could have had stopped it right then, move or run, or simply not kiss him. But Jane did because Jane wanted to kiss Billy ever since it was obvious that trying to start a relationship with someone who wasn’t him was plainly impossible. 

He stilled for a second, then two and she almost pulled away but it was just shock, surprise and delight because next second Billy pushed her down on the couch, covered her body with his and he was kissing her back and all the air from her lungs suddenly disappeared. It was perfect, and it was weird and awkward, but they both refused to stop. Practice makes perfect and Jane just didn’t want to let go. Not just yet.

And then Billy was getting up, his hand waiting for hers to join and they walked into her room with smiles on their faces. Words could ruin this, words could mean thoughts and it was them that stopped them before. They would think about destroying their friendship, about losing something they had for something they could have, so they simply didn’t. 

His hand wanders up and down now, and Jane keeps her eyes closed, wants to feel his hand touch every inch of her body. She has all these cheesy feelings she used to read about, she might have even seen the fireworks when Billy found a spot on her neck that obviously was the right one. And she wants to do the same, wants to touch him at those right places and let him know this isn’t a game for her too.

“Janey, look at me,” his voice is soft, he sounds like a little boy unsure if pulling ponytails is the way how to show a girl he likes her. She remembers when he asked her about it, when they were 10 and no one ever invited them to a birthday party. They had each other but sometimes it wasn’t enough. Jane doesn’t remember what she had said to him then but now she simply does as he says, looks at him and sees that he’s every bit as unsure as then.

He smiles at her, and his eyes sparkle like they always do. Her insides are melting at that sight, warm feeling is spreading and Jane tries to remember if this ever happened with Nick or Eli. 

“I just need to know you’re sure about this because I wouldn’t be able to stop. Only if you want me to,” he’s rolling those words around his tongue and she’s so busy staring that it takes her a moment to understand what he’s asking her. And only then Jane realizes what is about to happen. She made have dated few guys, older guy even but Billy is the one really knowing what comes after kissing and she blushes red when it finally hits her.

“Oh,” she breathes out then and Billy touches her lips with his fingers. 

“Yes, oh,” he laughs and kisses her again, letting her decide while letting her feel everything he’s at the moment, and it’s one sensation fighting another and when her hands wander down to the hem of his shirt he gets his answer.

“I’m sure,” Jane whispers into his ear, her breath hot and her body moving under his. She pulls his shirt off then, throws it over his shoulder and smiles. “I might not be as skilled as you are but I have picked up thing or two,” she says nonchalantly and suddenly they’re talking like Jane and Billy.

“Right,” he grins. “You’re an executive assistant in one of the biggest fashion houses in America, I’m sure you’re having workshops about all kind of important things.” He’s teasing her with purpose but sucks in a breath when Jane trails her hands up and down his chest.

She uses the distraction and changes their position, sitting up over his crotch with a devilish glint in her eye. “Yes, Mr. Nutter, I do know exactly what kind of friction could the right kind of jeans create,” she whispers breathlessly while showing him exactly what she means. They both get lost in the sensation, eyes closed and when Billy reaches for her hands and pulls her to him, they’re more than ready for anything that might come. He leaves it to her, watches in fascination as she slowly opens each button on her old shirt.

Jane undresses herself in agonizing slowness and Billy holds onto the bed sheets, he wants to give her all the time she needs but feels himself losing when she finally throws away the last article of her attire. And he can finally look, see his best friend, a girl that was always supposed to be more.

“I love you,” he whispers because he knew it for such a long time, used many different phrases all over again just to tell her but she wasn’t ready then. She is now, Jane finally listens to what he wants to say, and Billy finally knows why he could never say goodbye.

When Ben and Rita stumble through the door laughing few hours later, they find them sleeping side by side on the couch, the closing credits lightening up their faces. They look happy, like they always did.


End file.
